sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca1208
Rebecca1208 (also known as SuperLoki) is a "moderator" of the European Spore Club and an Administrator on the EuroSpore Forum. She has Administrated the DAC on three seperate forums, the TGS, ORE, Civilized Sporeons, MOE and a number of other forums. She's also been reccomended a Sporemaster in the Sporum and a Moderator in an EA forum, and administrates a number of groups in Steam. She is an author to Parkaboy's Blog, SporeTips, aswell, and owns a number of websites (currently closed). ~''"''I made and owned my first website when I was 9. Nerdy, much? It's still open now, but no way is anyone ever going to see it. It's retarded. My first forum was a DAC forum, back in 2009, when I was 14-15." In acknowledgement of her great deeds, His horrifying divine Majesty; the Shadowed lord of all Darkness and Evil, Eldritch Abomination Kaiser of the Kaiserreich of the Sporum, Dark Sovereign of the Wiki, Emperor of the Imperium of Knowledge, Archduke of Dimensional Clash, Chancellor of Feedback, Barn of Galactic Adventures, , High Count of General discussion, Tyrannolodon senior has pronounced Rebecca Archduchess of the creature creator and Archduchess of the creator corner. Story / Biography Adventures of Rebecca, Episode 11 ''' '''Rebecca Fights The Dargon. She saw by the cave, she who had many creations, she who had survived many times the battle flashes when sporumers rush together, a stream running from the stone forum-- a stream of fire. She could not enter for the Dargon's flame. Rebecca was angry, the duchess of the dragons, she who stormed in battle. she yelled into the cave. The Dargon perceived a woman's voice and didn't plan to ask for friendship. Flames shot out from among the stones, hot battle-sweat. The ground dinned. The hero wore her Dragonskin armor against the dreadful Dargon. Then the coiled thing sought battle. The creator queen drew her sword, an ancient heirloom with edges unblunt. Each of them intended horror to the other. Stouthearted stood that war-princess with her shield upraised, waited on her cybernetic Velociraptor. The dargon coiled together, went forth burning, gliding toward its fate. Her shield protected life and body for a shorter time than she had hoped. That was the first day she was not granted glory in battle. The duchess of the dragons raised her arm, struck the horrible thing with her ancestral sword, but the edge gave way: that bright sword bit less on the bone than the war-queen needed. After that stroke the cave-dargon was in a savage mood. It threw death-fire-- widely sprayed battle flashes. The gold-friend of the creators wasn't boasting of victory. Her war-sword had failed, not bitten home as it should have, that iron which had always been trustworthy. This wasn't a pleasant trip: that famous creator, Rebecca, would have to leave this earth, would have, against her will, to move elsewhere. (So must everybody give up these transitory days.) It wasn't long before the terrible ones met again-- The Dargon took heart, heaved his fire anew. She who ruled clubs was encircled by fire; no troop of friends, strong creators, stood around her: they ran to the forums to save their lives. Yet in one of them welled a sorrowful heart. That true-minded one didn't forget kinship. Vektrix he was called, the son of Didzo, a beloved Sporemaster, a lord of the VRL , a kinsman of Rebecca. He saw his lord suffering from heat under her helmet. He remembered the gifts, a rich home among the Creator Corner, the rich inheritance, that his father had had. Vektrix could not refrain, but grabbed his shield, drew his ancient Banhammer that among men was known as the heirloom of Oneblackbird, the son of Numerator. His spirit did not fail, nor his heirloom: that the dargon discovered when they met in battle. Vektrix spoke words about duty, said in sorrow to his companions: "I remember the times we slurped emoticones and how we promised our lord there in the creator corner, she who gave us gifts, that we would repay all her largess, the helmets and hard swords, if the need should ever befall. She chose the best sporumers for this expedition, gave us honor and these treasures because she considered us best among meme fighters, though she proposed to do the job alone because she had performed the most famous deeds among us. Now has the day come that our queen is in need of sporumers, of good warriors. Let us go to her, help the war-chief in this fire-horror. Spode knows, to me, our queen means more than my skin. With her I will embrace the fire. It isn't proper that we bare shields back to our homes before we can defend our queen and kill the Dargon. She doesn't deserve to suffer alone. We two shall share the sword and helmet, the mail and war-garment." Then Vektrix advanced through the death-fumes, wore his helmet to help his Queen. He spoke these words: "Dear Rebecca, may you accomplish all well, as you did in Spore's youth, as I have heard tell. Don't surrender the glory of your life. Defend now, with all your strength, your brave deeds. I will help." After these words the Dargon angrily came; the terrible spirit another time attacked with surging fire. Fire waves burned Vektrix's shield down to the handle, his mail could not protect the young spore-warrior. He ducked behind his kinsman's shield. Then the war-queen remembered past deeds, struck mightily with her sword so that it stuck in the dargon's head; The great sword of Rebecca, ancient and shining, broke, failed in battle. Fate had not granted that the iron sword would help. (I've heard that Rebecca's swing was too strong for any sword, overstrained any blade, anytime she carried a blood-hardened sword into battle.) Then the terrible Dargon a third time rushed, hot and battle-grim. It bit Rebecca's neck with sharp tusks--Rebecca was wet with life's blood; blood gushed in waves. Then, I've heard, Vektrix showed courage, craft and bravery, as was his nature--he went not for the thought-seat, but struck a little lower, helped his kinsman though his hand was burned. The Banhammer, shining and ornamented, drove in so that the fire abated. Then the Queen controlled her senses, drew her battle knife, bitter and battle sharp, which she carried on her mail, and cut the Dargon through the middle. The Dargon fell--strength had driven out life; the two kinsmen, together, had cut down the Dargon. So should a sporumer do. That was Rebecca's greatest victory; Creating Style Rebecca1208 is profoundly known for creating Dragons and other fantasy creatures, earning her the title of the 'Dragon Master'. However, not so much as noticed as the Draconic creations, she also varies from dark and hiedous to light and beautiful to alien and sci-fi, ranging and attempting a wide variety of creating styles, all mainly in the Creature Editor. *Dragons *Mythological *Dinosaurs *Hybrid *Realistic Animals *Abstract *Colourful *UBD / Gore / Horror *Assymetrical / Beautiful *Mechanical *Humanoids / Weapons *Outfits *Alien / Sci-fi *Characters Impact in Forums Rebecca1208 mainly frequents the Eurospore forum, the Sporum, and EAUK. In EAUK she is one of the oldest veterans, joining in October 2008 and staying there ever since; in this forum, she's seen as another user, and less of a creator. In Eurospore, she posts under the name of 'SuperLoki', the administrator. In the Sporum, she has a variety of reputations, mainly the whole 'Dragon Master' title, and for getting banned 5 times. Notable Threads: *Creator Tutorial Videos & Guides - Sporum *Most Subscribed - Sporum *Missing Stages Pack - Sporum *11 Reasons why Spore Fame is NOT all that Great - Eurospore *New Achievements? - EAUK *New Expansions Ideas - EAUK Banishment #'31st May, 2009' Creation description. Completely forgotten about until the 4th ban. #'5th July, 2009' Creation description. Warning the community of a rude user that had sent malicious comments to her. The ban was for an example posted in the creation's description. #'8th Janurary, 2010' Creation with offensive content(?) A 4chan meme with no detected curse words, insults, racism or any other form of content that breaches EA's ToS. Only people who understand the meme (therefore with a sense of humor) would know what it was. #'4th July, 2010 - First Perma-Ban' A malicious comment sent to a user impersonating a friend. The comment was quickly reported, removed and banned. She was unbanned after petitions, emails and protests 3 days later. The drama has even caused the creation of a page on Encyclopedia Dramatica, and comes up as search reccomendations when typed into Google. #'22nd August, 2010 - Second Perma-Ban' Reasons were unknown at first, but it later turned out she was banned for posting "..God damnit. Remove it, please.." on the Sporum. Sporemasters and MaxisCactus were not aware of it. #'unbanned' But for how long? Encyclopedia Dramatica's Comment This was taken from Encyclopedia Dramatica: "The Banning of Rebecca1208 An incident where a member was banned for saying the fuck, which apparently is too mature for spore fans. This created massive lulz when a petition thread was made on the spore forum. It soon turned into a massive orgy of posts spawning more than 204 pages in one day. Maxis and EA though, being the arrogant assholes they are, decided to ignore this. This made the community extremely pissed, and uploaded her newest creation, which she was banned before she could upload it, called Eden. It immediately took over the entire "Most Popular Section". Soon Over 9000 of these creatures dominated spore, which means the mods had to get off their asses and talk about it. This happened strangely on the 4th of July. After this thread was deleted for "Too many posts", a new thread was made. She was later unbanned. But then she got banned again, this time a christfag at EA got butthurt when she said "god damn". She was unbanned soon after she knew why. There was some other bannings similar to this, as spore mods really like to use the ban hammer." Interview with Glasspinne - Comments about the bans "So, How does it feel to be banned.. 5 times?" "...Well, first time I can't remember. Second was a little frustrating, as I was warning people of something. Third time was funny, as I got banned for a 4chan meme. Fourth, my first perma-ban, was a bit of a shock, but I accepted it. I laughed it off to my family, and they were surprisingly supportive about it. Fifth, I was pretty angry, since I got perma'd for no apparent reason. I know the reason now, but I fear posting it would just get me reported again. Over all, Kinda lulzy." "WHY CANT'Z YOU POZTZ ITZ?!?!11!+1? (the terrible secret about your fifth banning)" "Unlike every other one of my bans, it was forum related, despite the Sporemasters or Maxis having nothing to do with it, or even being aware of it until much later. I posted something quite innocent, a word that can only be offensive to overly-sensitive people, and the context I used it in was in no way insulting, offending, or even directed at someone. It was just a request. I would post it here, but, well, we (me, SMs, MC and MUD) actually think I have people mass-reporting or stalking me, so I'm not taking any chances :/ As thankful as I am, I feel bad I keep wasting MaxisCactus' time on getting me unbanned." Other Websites She visits a wide variety of websites under a whole collection of names, only using the silly "Rebecca1208" title recently, due to the success in Spore. YouTube In YouTube, Rebecca1208, or 'DarkEdgeTV' is particuarly well known for creating Spore video tutorials, tips and guides, as well as presenting creations unavaliable in Spore, and a number of humorous videos and other content. *DarkEdgeTV *Autandon *Ravarkas DeviantArt In DeviantArt, less well known but still recogniseable, here Rebecca1208 presents artwork featuring animals and characters, especially from her unpublished stories. *Rebecca1208's Deviantart *Dracon Artwork *MythMania *SporeHaven Other Wikia's *Spore Wikia *Eurospore Wikia *Encyclopedia Dramatica *Ice is Better Category:Sporum members Category:Pages needing work Category:Banned 3+ times Category:Eurospore members